1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a gantry apparatus usable with an exposure apparatus to form a pattern on a surface of a display, such as a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) or a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), or an inspection apparatus to inspect defects of the pattern formed on the surface of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, displays, such as LCDs and PDPs, are designed to display an image using a pattern formed on a glass surface thereof to constitute pixels.
Although the earliest displays were used in small information terminals, as the use of displays has recently extended to TVs, monitors and the like, there is a need for increased size and precision of a display substrate.
In an exposure apparatus to form a pattern on a surface of a display substrate or an inspection apparatus to inspect the pattern formed on the substrate surface, an optical system to expose or inspect the substrate is coupled to a structure including a drive device to drive the optical system. Increasing the size of the substrate may require coupling of a greater number of optical systems to the structure.
The greater the number of optical systems coupled to the structure, the more severe is sagging due to the weight of the optical systems as well as the weight of the structure. This may deteriorate exposure or inspection precision of the substrate, causing production of defective display substrates.